We Weren t Born To Follow
by Cruz.Melbourne
Summary: ¿por que ellos me miraban con cariño? ¿como si me conocieran? Pensaba que este verano sería aburrido... pero creo que me equivoque... realmente soy un imán para los peligros...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

¿Por Qué vas a decirme como vivir mi vida?

¿Quién eres para decirme si algo es bueno o malo?

Estoy aquí tratando de hacer una vida y no viviendo solo para morir.

No voy a hacer algo que no deseo.

Me pararé en la cornisa, enseñándole al viento como volar.

No seré un rostro mas en la multitud, oirás mi voz cuando grite bien alto.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué tan alto levantarás tu mano cuando diagan tu nombre?

esto no se trata de vivir una fantasia , no hablo de rendirse ni de como entregarse.

Hablo de quien hace la diferencia.

Sera mejor que estesde pie cuando te llamen.

No te dobles, no pares, no te eches para atrás...

Cuando la vida parece lo suficientemente amarga...

Cree que el Sol brillará mañana.


	2. Superman Tonight

**N/A****_: Ooc, todos humanos,_**_****** Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por la maravillosa Meyer,Y bla blaaaa XD**_

_******DISFRUTEN!**_

_******

* * *

  
**_

**Superman Tonight**

**"Hay algo de tí que quiero rescatar. Esta noche, juro que vendería mi alma para ser un héroe para tí. No mentiré... quisiera ser tu superman esta noche..."**

**Bella´s POV  
**

-¿Seguro que todo estara bien?- y ahí vamos de nuevo.... Okey se que no he sido la hija modelo por lo que mi madre me contó.¡Pero vamos!¡Yo no recuerdo nada!... el dudar de una hija en este caso debería no existir...

Mamá era modelo de alta costura y aunque tuviera treinta y seis años, se veia muy joven todavía. Papá era su manager, así que siempre viajaban juntos. Tenían media hora para tomar su vuelo que los llevaría a París, donde se celebraría la semana de la moda... Todo un espectáculo elegante. Y claro... Yo, Isabella Swan, de diecisiete años, tendría que quedarme aquí, en Phoenix, en pleno verano y cuidando a mi pequeña y molesta hermana de tres años... vaya vacaciones...

-Mamá, ya te dije mil veces que confiaras en mí...Todo saldrá bien... y si algo ocurre sabes que te llamaré. Ahora ve, tu y papá se merecen este viaje, aunque sea por trabajo.- Reneé pareció meditarlo unos minutos; luego de sonreir y de despedirse al igual que Charlie, se subieron al auto para ir al aeropuerto y abordar el avión que los llevaría a su destino. Entre a casa con Nessie que correteaba entre mis piernas y fuimos al jardín trasero para a refrescarnos un poco allí.

Hacía calor, así que yo llevaba mi traje de baño a rayas negro y blanco y un pantalon corto azul, mi color favorito, por su parte, Nessie tenia su malla de baño con un vestido blanco arriba y flotadores en sus brazos por si caía a la piscina (que por cierto era honda). Me senté en el suelo de mármol que la rodeaba y sumergí mis pies en el agua para aliviar un poco el calor; me dediqué a observar al duendecillo reboltoso que jugaba con Shacha y Jaws, nuestros perros labradores. No se en que momento me sumergí en mis pensamientos, toqué mi cabeza, justo detrás de la oreja derecha, todavía podía sentir la cicatriz del accidente, aunque ahora no se veía por mi pelo que me llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Era extraño, no podía recordar nada del accidente y tampoco quisieron contarme...

-Bella!-Nessie me sacó de mis pensamientos.-¡La pelotaaaa! se fue del otro ladoo- me costó un poco entender de que hablaba, hasta que salí del todo de mis pensamientos. Me levanté lentamente mi miré en la dirección en la cual ella señalaba. Del otro lado de la cerca, estaba la pelota. En la casa que se encontraba en venta desde hace dos meses. Me acerqué a la cerca de madera blanca y traté de escalar solo para ver donde estaba la pelota. Bajé y fui hacia la puerta, Nessie y los perros me seguían el paso. Los dejé en la entrada. Al salir, ví que un camión de mudanza estaba frente a la casa en venta, del cual un chico bajaba unas cajas. Me acerqué a el.

-Disculpa- El chico volteó a verme, era alto y delgado, pero bastante saludable. Tenía ojos verdes y era rubio. Me sonrió y dejo las cajas en el suelo. -¿Tu vives aquí?-

-en realidad no, es la casa de dos amigos, solo los ayudo a desempacar...¿qué necesitas?- por su tono de voz, diría que hablaba con alguien que conocía hace tiempo, era un tono muy cálido y familiar.

-Emmm- por un momento se me fueron las palabras de la cabeza- si, mi hermana estaba jugando con una pelota de beisbol y accidentalmente la lanzó al patio de esta casa... me pregutnaba si podía entrar y buscarla-

De repente, de la entrada de la casa , salió una joven, era pequña pero muy rápida. Tenía el cabello corto y ojos azules. Sonreía abiertamente y con mucha felicidad. se acercó a nosotros con mucha delicadeza (como una bailarina) y con la pelota en la mano.

-Ten, ¿es esta no?- me dijo. Tomé la pelota entre sus manos y le agradecí- de nada... Soy Alice ¿Y tú? estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas. El es Jasper, mi novio-

-amm.. Soy Bella.. un gusto- ambos sonrieron. Eran muy perfectos. de pronto, de la casa, salió un gigante. Es decir, era un chico joven también, pero muy grande y musculoso, detrás de el salieron una chica rubia muy hermosa, como las modelos que mamá conocía, y el chico más perfecto que el mundo pudiera alguna vez crear. Era BELLÍSIMO. Ojos verdes, alto, porte elegante y cabello cobrizo...

-HEY Jazz! ¿tanto pesan las cajas que tardas mucho?- dijo el grandote mientras reía. Al verme se sorprendió y yo me sonrojé demasiado. Era muy vergonsoza... Luego, la rubia le golpeo suavemente el hombro y este reaccionó; sonriendo me dijo:- Hola! soy Emmett, un gusto en conocerte, seremos vecinos ¿no?-

-Si por supuesto. Gusto en conocerte también.- La chica llamada Alice me presentó a los dos chicos restantes, la rubia se llamaba Rosalie y el chico Edward. Por alguna razón el no me miraba, mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo, y yo no podía ver sus hermosos ojos. Una lástima.- bueno... bienvenidos a Phoenix, espero que disfruten vivir aquí, si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla. La pequeña que ven en la puerta se llama Reneesme, le decimos Nessie y los perros son Shacha y Jaws... bien debo irme... disfruten sus vacaciones-

Se despiedieron de mí y yo entre a la casa con la pelota en la mano. Me resultaban familiares... pero no los conocía. Tal vez los había visto en algún evento de moda, a los que Reneé me llevaba por trabajo.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

Sabía que no debíamos hacer esto... pero tenía que verla. Estabamos dejando toda nuestra vida en Nueva York. Solo por ella. No me arrepentía por nada. Pero sabía que no nos recordaría en lo absoluto. Los doctores dijeron que la ausencia de su memoria era normal en este caso, pues había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Estaba preparado para que me mirara como un extraño... pero creo que dolió más verlo en persona.

Apenas nos habíamos mudado a la nueva casa con Emmett, solo nosotros dos, para no levantar sospechas, sin embargo, sabía que Reneé y Charlie no estarían muy contentos de vernos... pero también sabía que no estarían por un mes...

Estabamos desempacando cosas de la sala de estar cuadno vimos como Alice corría desde el patio trasero hasta la puerta con una pelota en mano. Sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacía. Eso solo significaba algo. ELLA ESTABA AFUERA. Me sentí eufórico. Nervioso. Con miedo. Muchas emociones juntas como para expresarlas al mismo tiempo.

Al salir de la casa, pude verla... estaba tan hermosa como siempre... no, incluso mas todavía. El cabello le había vuelto a crecer, y su cuerpo había cambiado durante dos años...

Solo pude mantener la cabeza hacia abajo... no podia verla a los ojos... me sentía tan culpable. Si no la hubiera metido en esto, tal vez ella me recordaría todavía...Se fué muy rápido a su casa...

-Edward... ¡te estoy hablando!- Alice gritaba a mi lado y por fin me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo...- uhhh por fin despiertas!!-

-¿la viste Alice? Estaba tan hermosa...-

-lo sé Edward... y también esta en peligro y lo sabes...Aro vendrá por ella... Reclamará el premio del Sunset, ¡asi que concentrate! por eso vinimos aquí, ¡para protegerla!-

Ella tenía razón... el decir que vinimos aquí solo para verla era un mentira... teniamos que protegerla... ella ahora estaba indefensa... YO LA PROTEGERIA DE TODO...

Comimos algo liviano por el calor que hacía. Entre risas y recuerdos que la incluían. Alice ya estaba esperando para ir de compras con ella otra vez. Rosalie quería arreglar los autos junto con ella, se divertían bastante. Emmett y Jasper esperaban poder jugar al poker con Bella y yo.... simplemente quería tenerla entre mis brazos.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar. Me tiré en mi cama solo para ver el techo blanco sobre mi...No podía dejar de pensar en Bella...

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, eran las doce de la noche cuando me quize dar cuenta...estaba tan feliz de haberla visto y escuchar su voz... hasta que pasó algo que trataba de evitar...

Sonaron todos los celulares de la casa...Un MENSAJE.

Alice ya estaba llamandonos a reunión en la sala de estar....

El juego había empezado...

Y Aro venía a reclamar lo que por derecho y reglas del juego le pertenecia...

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustadoo ^^**

**BEsossss y dejen sus reviewsss(L)**


	3. You want to make a Memory

------

Sonaron todos los celulares de la casa...Un MENSAJE.

Alice ya estaba llamandonos a reunión en la sala de estar....

El juego había empezado...

Y Aro venía a reclamar lo que por derecho y reglas del juego le pertenecia.

------

**(You want to) Make a memory**

**Hola de nuevo, somos tú y yo. Más o menos como ha sido siempre. ¿Cómo está tu vida? Ha pasado el tiempo… Dios, qué bueno es verte sonreir.**

**Edward´s POV**

-Algo tenemos que hacer, y ahora.- Alice tenía razón. ¿pero qué?

-Luchemos. será divertido.- Emmett habló con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Bella, era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Pero más le gustaba la idea de enfrentarse a Aro otra vez.

-Emmett tiene razón. Pero creo que primero sera mejor garantizar la seguridad de Bella. - Dijo Rosalie.

-Entonces.- comence a decir- Alice y Rose entren a la casa de Bella, y vigilen desde adentro. Nosotros tres, nos encargaremos del pertimetro. No podemos dejar que Bella descubra la verdad tan pronto , pero tampoco podemos arriesgarla a que Aro la encuentre.- Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a preparar. Volvi a mi habitacion y comence a cambiarme. En mi cama estaba mi celular, lo mire. "TERCER COMBATE DE SUNSET. VIGILANTES VS JINETES. PHOENIX. Copper Square. 01.00 AM. JUEZ: ELEAZAR DENALÍ" Decía el mensaje.

Jinetes....esos eramos nosotros. Aún recuerdo como decidimos ese nombre...

**Flash back.**

**Tres años antes.**

-"quis custodiet ipsos custodes"- Habia dicho Bella una vez. Estabamos sentados sobre el cesped del patio del instituto y ella leia un libro que habia sacado hace unos dias de la biblioteca.

-¿que? oye Bella, el hecho de que sea inteligente no significa que sepa latin como tú-

Ella rio- en latin.¿quien vigilara a los vigilantes? habla de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis.-

-¿Jinetes? ¿sabes? suena bien para nombre del equipo. Los jinetes. Si y vigilariamos a los vigiliantes-

-¿Vigilantes?- Bella no entendia nada. Era de esperarse, hace poco se habia integrado al grupo y todavia no sabia nada del juego.

-El quipo de los Volturi. Son los que ganaron mas veces en Sunset. Se los conoce porque juegan sucio-

**Fin del flash back.**

-Edward vamonos- me dijo Alice desde la puerta de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras. Eran las 12.26 de la madrugada. Teniamos menos de una hora para llegar al Copper Square que por fortuna no quedaba lejos de ahi.

-¿Todos listos? demos lo mejor de nosotros. Alice, Rosalie, realmente les encargo a Bella- Dije con confianza y miedo a la vez.

-¿Edward por quien me tomas? todo saldra bien. Una vez que aseguremos a Bella y a Nessie, iremos alli también. No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien- Dijo Rosalie, a la vez que Alice asentia con confianza.

-Bien- dijo Jasper- Manos al centro chicos. Es la hora de los jinetes.- puso su mano en el centro, todos colocamos una mano arriba y gritamos juntos

- 1.2.3. JINETES!-

**Alice´S POV**

entramos por el patio trasero a la casa de Bella. Rosalie era muy buena con la cerraduras, asi que no hubo problema al entrar.

El problema fue al ver a Bella frente nuestro, que salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua. Nos miró sorprendida. Y solo atiné a decir:

-Hola Bella, tanto tiempo ¿no?- Diablos, esperaba que a los chicos les fuera mejor que a nosotras.

Bella nos miraba esperando a que hicieramos algún movimiento. El vaso con agua que sostenía en su mano derecha se sacudía ligeramente; imperceptible para alguien normal, pero por supuesto, yo Alice Brandon había aprendido a ver detaqlles no visibles para el ojo común. Una habilidad que Bella tenía desde nacimiento.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Bella, luego de un extraño e incómodo silencio. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona que en un pasado era tan unida a mí, ahora me mirara como a un completo extraño?- ¿eso es lo que dices luego de entrar por la puerta trasera a una casa ajena?- Vaya... Bella era bastante fría con la gente que no conocía. _Con la gente que NO recuerda._ Me dije mentalmente.

-Por favor Bella, no grites- Dijo Rosalie.

-No gritaré- Ahí estaba la Bella que todos conocíamos. Siempre pensando en frío -Despertaría a Nessie y no quiero que ella pase por un mal momento. Así que díganme que quieren. No hay mucho dinero, el resto esta en el banco.-

-No Bella- Empezo a hablar Rose. Mi celular estaba en vibrador -en el bolsillo trasero de mis hermosos Levi´s, color negro- esperando cualquier mensaje o llamada de los chicos- No venimos a robar ni nada por el estilo. Tienes que venir con nosotras. AHORA.-

-¿Qué?- Bella nos miraba incrédula. Claro, quien no lo haría si dos extrañas entran por la noche a tu casa, pidiendote que las acompañes-

-No lo malinterpretes- comenzé a decir- no te haremos daño. Queremos protegerte-

-¿de quienes?- se dirigio a la mesa sin darnos nunca la espalda, dejó el vaso vacío y respiro profundamente. -¿quien quiere hacerme daño? no se quienes son. Y quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora- hablaba en un tono bajo, y trataba de estar calmada.

-Bella, se que no nos conoces- NO nos recuerda.- pero trata de confiar en nosotras. Nunca te hariamos daño -y no mentía. Ninguno le haría daño. Era como la hermana que Emmett nunca tuvo. Psicologa de Jasper. Mejor amigas de Rosalie y mía y...LA "Niña de sus ojos" para Edward.

De pronto, sonó el celular de Rose. No estaba en vibrador. Nos distrajimos por un instante en el que Bella aprovechó para huir escalera arriba. Pero claro. Era Bella. Bella era torpe y por lo tanto, cayó al pisar ek segundo escalón. Rosalie se adelantó, saltó la barandilla de la escalera y obstaculizó el camino de Bella. Sacha y Jaws habían oído el alboroto, pueso que Sacha estaba al final de la escalera. Mirándonos. Seguramente Jaws estaría velando por Nessie.

-¡Sacha atacá!- gritó Bella. Rosalie solamente miró hacia atrás.

-quieto Sacha. Sientate- Sacha obedeció. Y como no hacerlo. Sacha y Jaws era hijos de France. Una labradora. Mascota de los padres de Rosalie y Jasper. Prácticamente, habían sido criados con los Hale.

Bella no podía creerlo -Traidor- susurró ella. Estaba atónita. Rosalie tomó su celular que volvió a sonar y contesto mirando a Bella.

-Edward. Si. Aquí esta.- Hizo una pausa, escuchando lo que su interlocutor tenía para decir.-si. Edward calmate ¿quieres? todo esta bien aquí...- pero habló demasiado pronto.

CRASH!!!!!!

Vidrios rotos saltaron desde la ventana principal, llenando todo el piso de pequeñas agujas. De la ventana, entraron dos personas.

-Alice, Rosalie, tanto tiempo ¿no?- El sonreía.

Esa sonrisa malévola.

Bella estaba en el suelo, al pie de la escalera. Estaba asustada. Sacha empezó a gruñir, el pelo de su lomo se erizó. Rosalie lo calmó y lo mandó junto con Jaws y Nessie. Bella, que estaba siendo tapada por mi frente a el, se levantó del suelo y lo miró

-OH! Bella... estás más hermosa que antes. Ha pasado tiempo ¿no?-

Volvió a reir.

_Aro y Demetri. _Pensé_. Diablos._

* * *

**Bueeenooo no es un nuevo capitulo como veran xD **

**junte las dos partes para que quedara mejor, estoy escribiendo el cuarto capitulooo =)**

**besossss**

**y muchassssss gracias por sus reviewsss**


	4. She Don't Know Me

**She Don't Know Me**

**Qué más puedo hacer, no hay nada que no pude haber tratado...Ella no me conoce, ella no sabe...Ella no me ve, a ella no le importa. Ella no me puede escuchar, No me puede ayudar, ella no quiere...  
**

**Ella ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.  
**

**Edward´s POV.**

Nos despedimos de las chicas en la puerta de nuestra nueva casa. Partimos hacia el Copper Square los más rápido posible. Saltando edificios y corriendo por los tejados. Era gracioso pensar que hace cuatro años yo no tenía idea de como hacerlo y, más de una vez, había terminado en el hospital de mi padre, Carlisle, en Los Angeles, por alguna fractura y/o corte profundo, causado por una caída. Mamá decía decía que tenía un ángel que de seguro me estaba cuidando. Ella solo reía, pues, Esme había sido también una practicante de Parkour. De las mejores he de decir y había conocido a Carlisle una vez cuando ella tenía diecinueve años y recibió un ataque muy fuerte en una de las peleas del Sunset, y tuvo qeu ser llevada enseguida al hospital. Carlisle estaba de guardia ese día, y con solo ventitrés años era un pasante de medicina muy habilidoso que se encargo de mamá enseguida...

-Edward estamos llegando- me advirtió Emmett. El Copper Squeare de Phoenix era gigante. esa noche por suerte no había gente. Así era mejor. Sin testigos que pudieran salir lastimados.

Uno se pregutnaría ¿Cómo es posible que con practicar Parkour una persona ajena a eso salga lastimada? Bueno... El Sunset era muy cuando Bella no entendía que era y tuve que explicárselo.

**Flash Back  
**

Estabamos en El Dodger Stadium, que es un estadio de béisbol ubicado Los Ángeles, eran las dos de la madrugada y si nos encontraban tendríamos bastantes problemas con la policía. Por eso era divertido. En fin... faltaban tres meses para que comenzara en nuevo Sunset y Bella tenía que aprender todo muy rápido, era estúpido incluirla con tan poco tiempo, pero los ojos que ella poseía eran demasiado ventajosos para nosotros. Y si queríamos ganarle a los Vulturis, teníamos que usar todo.

-Bien Edward, explicame que hacemos aquí- dijo Bella mientras miraba hacía el centro del campo, donde Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estaban practicando un poco de lucha. Junto con Bella, estabamos sentados en las gradas más cercanas al campo.

-Lo explicaré.- dije seriamente. Tenía que hablar en serio y no tratar de infringirle miedo. Había aceptado entrar en el equipo, pero no quería que renunciara.- Bella ¿Sabes lo que es el Parkour?-

-no-

-bien..Parkour, también conocido como l'art du déplacement en frances...-

-Que en español significa: el arte del desplazamiento ¿no?- contesto ella. Era de suponerse. Bella sabía muchos idiomas. Era realmente muy inteligente... y también era linda. Un poco torpe, pero eso solamente le daba un toque de inocencia muy dulce. ¡Edward concentrate!

-jaja si significa eso Bella... bien como dije antes El Parkour es una disciplina que consiste en desplazarse de un punto a otro lo más fluidamente posible, usando principalmente las habilidades del cuerpo humano.

-¿habilidades del cuerpo humano?-ahora Bella presentaba más interés que antes. Esto me animó a seguir con mi explicación.

-si. Esto significa, superar obstáculos que se presenten en el recorrido, tales como vallas, muros, paredes, e incluso árboles, formaciones rocosas, ríos, etc.

-¿en qué lugar se practica? me refiero a espacio fisico por supuesto, no un país determinado.-

-Esta disciplina puede ser practicada en áreas tanto rurales como urbanas. - Ella asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, dejandome continuar.-Los practicantes del parkour son denominados como traceurs.

-¿Y como surgió todo? ¿quien lo creo?-

-A principios de los 90, en Evry y Lisses (ciudades de Francia), surgió un movimiento. Un grupo de jóvenes motivados y adiestrados por Raymond Belle ,ex-soldado vietnamita, y del cuerpo de bomberos francés, inspirados en la aplicación del Método Natural en el ámbito urbano, con una idea principal: Ser fuertes para ayudar y proteger a sus familias.

Llamaron a este movimiento principal "El arte del desplazamiento", y al grupo que formaban, David Belle, Michael Lewis, Williams Belle, Yann Hnautra, Laurent Pimontesi, Sébastien Foucan entre otros, lo llamaron "Yamakasi", que proviene del Lingala, una lengua africana, y significa "Cuerpo fuerte, espíritu fuerte, persona fuerte".-

-¿en que consiste?-

-El deporte, que ellos convirtieron en disciplina, consiste en preparar el cuerpo y mente, para desplazarse por cualquier entorno, ya sea urbano o natural, de una manera eficiente, fuerte, rápida y bella. Para ello se valen de saltos, carreras, movimientos sobre obstáculos, equilibrios… utilizando la felxibilidad corporal, sin pararse ante ningún obstáculo, todo puede ser superado. Esta misma filosofía de entrenamiento, es también aplicada a la vida, lo que hace que este arte, el arte del desplazamiento, sea también un arte de vivir, sea una filosofía de vida sobre la que priman unos valores familiares, de hermandad, de respeto, de coraje, de lucha, y autosuperación.-

-wowww... lo dices como si lo estuvieras lleyendo de un libro Edward...-

-bien... algo así, en realidad lo he estudiado bastante, lo se de memoria- ambos reímos.

-¿que significa Parkour?- Bella siguió con el interrogatorio

-significa "recorrido" en francés.-

-y los que lo practican... tra...tracer...emmm ¿como se llamaban?-

-¿traceurs?-Bella asintió

-si. ¿que significa?-

-Significa "trazador" o "el que hace el camino".-

-ya entiendo... ¿y bien?¿como entrenare?- dijo mirando de vuelta a los chicos.

-primero que nada te enseñaré como hacer algunos trucos y luego saldremos a las calles.-

-de acuerdo. Una cosa más. ¿que se supone que es el Sunset? no me lo has contestado-

-a si lo siento- rei avergonzado.

-no hay problema Edward-

-bueno, El Sunset es la competencía de Parkour más importante de todo el mundo. Se realiza cada año en cada continente, y al final de cada año, en diciembre, se enfrentan los ganadores de cada continente en una pelea todos contra todos.-

-¿eh? ¿pelea? bien creo que estoy perdida Edward- dijo Bella con temor en sus ojos

-Bella no te asustes. Creo que debí decirtelo antes. Pero creo que se ma pasó...-

-¿se te paso? mejor explícamelo ahora-

-Esta bien. El Sunset es una competencia en la cual se Utiliza el Parkour como forma de pelea. Cada equipo presenta una cantidad de jugadores que no sobrepase a los diez integrantes y cuando el juez lo indique, comienza la competencia. Los equipos se enfrentan en un lugar determinado sin salir de los limites dados, escapando dando saltos y acrobacias, y peleando sin usar armas ajenas a lo que es el cuerpo humano-

Bella estaba sin habla. Asi que lo aproveche para seguir con mi explicación. Solo rogué para que Bella no se fuera al final.

-hay cinco rondas. La primera es de posicion pero las otras son eliminatorias. El equipo ganador pasa a la sigueinte ronda. El perdedor termina su camino en la competencia y, el ganador mundial tiene derecho a lo que se le antoje. Los demás equipos deben apoyarlo en lo que sea. No importa lo que cuesta y/o peligroso que sea. -

-¿que pasa si...?- respiro sonoramente tratando de acomodar sus ideas- ¿si... alguien se reusa?-

-no quieres saberlo- le conteste. No era agradable hablar de los equipos que habían querido hacerse los rebeldes y habian terminado bajo tierra...

Pasaron unos minutos en ls cuales pensaba las posibilidades en las que Bella estaría pensando. ¿saldria corriendo? ¿me insultaria y luego se iría? ¿aceptaría? había tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que no esperaba que ella contestara tan rápido, y mucho menos lo que me dijo.

-¿Cuando comenzamos?-

**fin del flash back**

El juez estaba esperandonos.

-al fin llega uno de los dos equipos- habia dicho.

-¿a que se refiere?- dijo Jasper temiendo lo peor.

-si el otro equipo no llega en cinco minutos ganan ustedes chicos.-

-sin embargo... ya estamos aqui- dijo una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas. Volteé y ahí estaban.

Vulturis

-hola Edward, Emmett, Jasper. Ha pasado tiempo...- dijo Jane Vulturi. La unica mujer en el equipo, hermana melliza de Alec Vulturi. Junto a ellos dos estaban Felix, El gigante del equipo, solo Emmett podia hacerle frente ante su físico; Marco y También Cayo.

Faltan dos me dijo mi cerebro.

Inmediatamente entre en pánico, me aleje de ellos unos metros y llame a Rosalie. Caundo contestó, hablé muy alterado, pues ella me calló enseguida diciendo que todo estaba bien. Hasta qeu escuché como se rompían unos vidrios. Y la risa de Aro.

Estaban con Bella.

Y yo no...

* * *

**Bueno aca con otro capitulo más...**

**este explica un poco que es el Sunset, espero que lo entiendan, sino preguntenme y en el proximo cap trato de explicarlo mejor!**

**besossss**

**y gracias como siempre por sus hermosos reviews!!**


End file.
